I wish I could fly
by geradsredskittle666
Summary: Yugi is fed up with his friends so he makes a wish. What happens if his wish comes true? Warnings for violence and some disturbing scenes. Evil Yami.
1. The begining

I wish I could fly

Chapter 1-a new yugi

Yugi stares out the window sadly. He wished his dark were here. But he knew that it was hopeless to wish. HIS yami was out with HIS friends. It angered him to think that he was gullible enough to believe the spirits lies. Yami had told him that he would protect him. Be there whenever he was sad to comfort him. That no matter the time or place he would never leave the lights side. Yugi cursed his naïve and innocent nature. He had swallowed all the lies without questioning the truth of his words.

Now he was alone. At first his friends had asked him to come along with there adventures with Yami. And he happily accepted thinking that at least his friends still liked him. But soon Yami drove them away. He whispered lies into their ears. Soon even the faithful Tea turned on him. Finally when all their angry glares were too much and poor Yugi left. They hardly saw him. He didn't see them. As long as he didn't cause any trouble with them he was safe. Turning away from the window his ponderings were interrupted by a door being thrown open and slammed shut.

The familiar high pitched laugh of Tea reached his ears. Joey made a joke and everyone laughed. Yugi used to laugh with them but now stayed in his room silent. He was no longer the happy go lucky naïve child. Now he resembled his Yami. He had grown and was almost as tall as Yami now. He had died his hair black with random red streaks. He had red eyes with a deadly red gleam to them. At first people laughed. They thought he was trying to get attention now his group had abandoned him. But he proved them wrong.

FLASHBACK

Yugi was sitting by himself when a shadow loomed above him. He glared up at the angry eyes of his yami and his bullying companions Tristan and Joey. "What do you want Yami?" he sneered.

"What did you do to your hair, loser! What happened to the pushover we always could trust to believe our lie?" Yami angrily asked.

"He woke up to your lies. Sorry for the inconvenience."

"Keep your mouth shut, runt"

"And if I don't?"

Yami picked up the shorter teen and shoved him against a wall. He searched the boy's eyes for the fear he used to see. No luck. "Come on boys. Let's have some fun." He announced to Tristan and Joey.

Yugi growled. He wouldn't take this anymore. He defended himself and punched them out. He looked pleased at his work. Three boys lay unconscious. He turned surprised to see a crowd of students cheering. His feeling of joy lasted until…….."YUGI" Damm teacher.

"Yes sir"

"Did you do this?"

"Please sir. I was defending myself. I was sitting down eating my lunch when they appeared out of no where and beat me up. Ask them." Yugi held his breath as the teacher looked at the bruises.

"Moto, next time choose a less violent approach."

"Yes sir"

END FLASHBACK

It was the end of Yugi as they knew him.


	2. The wish

**Chapter 3**

**Thanks to ****Yimi Makuya**** for reviewing.**

Yugi held a figurine close to himself. It was a small dark magician. Yugi sadly smiled at it. '_You're so lucky. If you wanted you could escape this. Its not like I can fly or anything.' _Then it came to him. Before sliding his eyes shut he wished with all his heart and mind that he could become a duel monster. After all he obviously didn't belong here. Hadn't his friends shown him?

Holding his figure he looked down with a small smile. _'One day I'll belong. If not here I'll join my true friends. I wish with everything I am I could join them'. _A tear fell as he fell asleep.

The next day would be the day Yami regretted hurting his hikari.

**Sorry it's so short but I'll leave you here. **


	3. Where am i?

**Chapter 4 –waking up**

Dark magician hurried down the corridor almost tripping over something. The pharaoh had told him to hurry. He looked down at the cause of his near fall. A young boy lay there. Or what was once a young human by the looks of him. Sensing something strange about the boy he picked him up. '_I'll bring him to the pharaoh' _

In his chambers the pharaoh grew impatient. Where was his favorite magician? He glared at the door as if it would spring open and reveal Dark magician. Then Dark magician burst in.

"So sorry my pharaoh, but I found a kid. I sense something strange about him so I brought him to you. You can pass judgment."

Yami looked at the boy who looked so like him.

"Leave me alone with him." Dark magician left bowing slightly.

Yami glared. How did Yugi get here? Yugi stirred. He gave a yell of surprise and fell. "How did I get here?" he looked around at the grand room. And turned to meet the angry eyes of Yami.

"Runt, how did you get here? Go back where you belong to your own world." He yelled.

"Sorry Yami but I can't. I woke up here." Yugi meekly said.

"Then you are my prisoner. Guards take him away! Get this filth out of my sight!" he roared.

Dark magician returned to see armed guards dragging the struggling, screaming boy away. His apprentice, Dark magician girl looked at the boy. "Poor boy. We could help him?"

But dark magician looked sad. "No. Let's see what he can do. I sense he is powerful. We could train him perhaps if the pharaoh allows." He replied hesitantly.

In the cells Yugi sat confused. How had he got here? Did his wish come true? More like where was he? On the plus side he probably wasn't missed. He was sure with Yami here his friends wouldn't visit. Yami could travel between worlds because he had shadow powers that allowed him to.

He felt different. As if magic or something different ran through his veins. He focused trying to change himself….maybe get a new outfit or a weapon? No luck.


	4. Prisioner 227

**Chapter 4: Prisoner 227**

"Prisoner 227, wake up. The pharaoh awaits you in his chambers" a guard shouted roughly.

Yugi awoke and glared at the man. "The name is Yugi, learn it if you want to live. It does seem I'm going to be here quiet long."

The guard laughed "As if you could beat me. Shut your trap 227"

Yugi growled "You're dead".

They each held there gaze until Dark magician stormed in. "Bring the prisoner in. The pharaoh is angry."

With a glare Yugi said "lucky bastard" before following the dark magician.

They walked the halls toward the pharaoh's chambers.

"It is not wise to pick fights young one. Anyway, how did you get here?"

"I don't remember. All I remember is wishing I could be a dual monster."

Dark magician gave him a strange look.

"In my world people use cards with dual monsters like yourself to battle" Yugi elaborated.

"How odd? Why would you even want to be a dual monster?"

"In my world I just don't fit in. My friends abandoned me and other kids tease me."

"That's not nice. Your world sounds awful."

Yugi smiled at the naive monster beside him. They arrived at a elegant room made of gold with fine jewels on the wall. At the far wall centered was a beautiful throne. Upon it Yami sat wearing elegant and fine clothes of the rarest materials in Egypt. He had a deep red silk cape held on with gold Celtic circle designed clip and a cream robe with fine designs and jewels. Hanging from his neck was the millennium puzzle and he wore a gold crown with entwined snakes on it.

"Prisoner 227 has arrived master" Dark magician bowed deeply.

"About time"

"State your name" he addressed Yugi.

"Yugi Moto"

"How did you arrive 227?"

"I don't remember. I woke up in your castle"

"Don't lie 227."

"I'm not!"

"Guards bring the whip and punish 227 for lying"

Two guards appeared with a whip. One forced Yugi to his knees and held him in place while the other whipped him. Yugi screamed every time the leather bit into his skin. Finally they stopped and awaited instruction. The pharaoh smirked in amusement and signaled for the guards to step aside.

"227 how did you get in my palace?"

"I don't remember. I woke up here."

"I see not even the whips cure your ill tongue"

"What do you want to hear? I broke in and stole a treasure. I teleported in because I'm oh so magical. Huh? Which would you prefer? Which bullshit lie?"

"Do not speak to the pharaoh that way."

"Save it Yami"

"Why you runt"

"Remember how I beat you, Joey and Tristan up?"

"Yugi one day you will regret that!"

"Guards return 227 to his cell, he shall have no food or water until I decide he is worthy enough."


	5. Power of the shadows

I opened my email expecting boring emails I never read anyway and guess what I saw….that's right I saw **4 reviews** only a few days after posting the new chapter. So I shall update because this pleases Ray greatly. –Nods eagerly huge cheesy smile on face-

**Chapter 5 **

Yami paced up and down in his room. How had his hikari got into the palace? Yugi didn't even live in Egypt. This wasn't even his time for Ra's sake! That ruled out break and enter (not that would be possible with all his security anyway). As far as he knew Yugi had no shadow powers or other magical abilities. That ruled out any means of magical transportation. Maybe a spell or ritual. But the question remained, why had he arrived? This question perhaps disturbed him more. Maybe he had underestimated the young boy. How could he. The great pharaoh knew all. No he decided that was most defiantly not an issue.

Still the thought remained in the back of his mind and wouldn't give the spirit any mercy. With a smirk he decided to call all his magicians and priests to aid him. Satisfied he had made the right decision he returned to his proud self and diminished the annoying thought.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Yugi smirked at the guard and stared. He had stared at him for the last hour and wasn't getting tired of it at all. I mean being stuck in a boring cell and all. After awhile he noticed the guard getting creeped out.

"Can you stop staring 227?"

"Why?" Yugi simply asked as if he were a small child.

The guard growled and remained silent.

"You can't think of a reason can't you?" Yugi persisted.

"Shut up 227"

"Why?"

"I'll tell the pharaoh you were bothering me."

"Mummies boy" Yugi mocked in a soft voice.

"I said shut up 227 or you will taste my blade."

"Go ahead then. Try me."

"Stupid 227 I would slit your throat in a heartbeat."

"But?"

"The pharaoh is interested in you"

"Ha! So I can annoy you all I want and you can't fight back. Sweet deal."

"Shut up 227."

"That's the 3rd time you have said that today and the 4th time in two days."

"Are you seriously counting?"

"Oh yeah, I need a hobby when I'm stuck in this dumb cell. Other than annoying you of course."

"SHUT UP 227!!!!"

"Five"

The guard unsheathed his sword and rushed at Yugi. Yugi sat and watched the guard's fast approach with sharp amused eyes.

"One more step and your dead" he warned deadly quiet. He wasn't sure what made him so confident but wasn't too worried.

"You're a sitting target. Prepare to taste my blade 227"

"Would it hurt you to call me by my name?!" roared Yugi as shadows began to surround him. Raising his arms shadows rose and flew around his body and began to absorb inside him. Now he had transformed from a human to a shadow creature. His shadows engulfed the guard and his piercing scream filled the air as blood sprayed and his spirit was torn from his body. Slowly the shadows faded. Yugi looked upon the bloody torn body of the guard. Or what used to be anyway.

Smirking he decided to take a nap.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

In the pharaohs chambers was gathered among others, Dark magician and his apprentice and high priest Seth. A scream tore through the air and some of the priests looked concerned. "Great pharaoh, I think someone is in trouble. Should I investigate?" asked Dark Magician.

"Don't worry. It's just a prisoner who's done something wrong."

Still the magician worried.


	6. first mission?

**I wish I could fly**

**Chapter 5**

"What am I?" Yugi asked no one in particular staring at the blood on the floor and his hands. 'Did I do this?' he thought in awe.

He heard footsteps echoing and turned to see Dark magician. "The king is impressed with your power and I've come to hone your abilities".

"Really? I don't know how I did it…the guard angered me and then nothing" he explained.

"Do you know what you are?"

Yugi shook his head.

"Sometimes when a human get treated badly they wish with all there heart for something. Sometimes Ra grants them this wish. You wished you could be a dual monster and now you are becoming one. Now you don't have any control over it but soon you will." The magician waited for all the information to sink in.

"What type am I?"

"I don't know yet. Tell me how you got into a completely different time period in the most secure buildings in all Egypt."

"I just kinda wished I could be a dual monster and I woke up here. I wasn't sure I had got my wish until I attacked the guard. I didn't mean to. He was calling me weak and I wanted to prove him wrong."

"Anger revealed your talents. But how did you end up in Egypt?"

"I was Yami's" he paused sadly "or pharaoh Atemu I suppose he is now hikari, his other half. We got separated a few weeks ago."

"How do you know his name? No one does."

"I was with when he discovered his past and returned here."

"I'll inform the pharaoh but he will want to use your gifts to his uses. That means following his every order even if you disagree."

"I understand. Were you always a dual monster?"

"No I was once human like you but one day I was abandoned. I became so angry I wished. Then I woke up and found I felt different. The first time I transformed it hurt as my body changed. I kept practising my gifts and was hired by the pharaoh. He pushed my gifts so far the power started to become too much. One day I couldn't change back."

"Will that happen to me?"

"Not if I can help it" said the magician in anger.

"Will we ever escape?"

"I don't think so. Even if we did my form is a problem. We would get hunted down."

"You should tell the pharaoh now"

"Goodbye"

The magician entered and bowed. The pharaoh smiled "what have you found?"

"He wished he could become a dual monster. He holds great power which could be greater if I was allowed to train him. He told me of his link with you and I believe that created a 'door' to the castle. I believe he is a monster born of revenge" the magician replied carefully.

"Can you hone his skills to our side? I will allow you to train him and when you believe he is ready I will hire him into my service" replied the pharaoh. 'Our side? I don't believe is his ideas!'

"Thankyou my pharaoh"

The magician left to ponder his thoughts.

Over time Yugi's powers became powerful and focused. He was a revenge born creature of hate, darkness and pain. Dark magician often wondered what had been so bad to turn an innocent pure hikari into this creature.

"Call the boy. Its time for his test" announced the pharaoh with an evil glint in his eye.

"With all due respect your highness, as his trainer I don't believe he is ready. His powers have advanced a long way however he still has trouble controlling them" intervened the magician.

"Yet I believe he is ready to be tested. If this 'shadow creature born of revenge' is truly powerful he will pass no problem. Summon him to my chambers immediately!"

"Yes pharaoh" said the magician bowing before leaving.


	7. The test

I wish I could fly

**I wish I could fly**

**Chapter 7 – the test**

"Bring prisoner 227 in" the pharaoh roared angrily. Today his _precious_ hikari would die like he should. This "test of his powers" would kill him or render him in his monster form for an eternity. Either way was good…but death he decided was way better.

Yugi stared at him in loathing. "Atemu, you should know I'm no longer a prisoner. Stop addressing me as one or you shall pay with your life!"

"And _you_ should know I am pharaoh and that my word is final. Do not test me 227!" Yami responded angrily.

Yugi smirked and let his anger calm. He would need all his focus and energy to prove his abilities. He smirked at the pharaoh "maybe next time we meet. I must save my energy."

"You are weak but right in that aspect. Prepare and I shall get my guards" the pharaoh mocked.

"Your guards? You would rather kill your guards than verse me myself? You are a pathetic king to use your men as a shield" Yugi cried out in angry amazement.

A group of guards waited in the corner of the room. They had heard rumors of this boy and were too smart to underestimate him. It was said that he could turn into a horrible monster and devour you alive. They were unsure about that part but the fact he had murdered 3 guards already had them slightly uneasy. Horrible monster or not the boy was a danger to them all.

All through this Dark Magician looked uneasy. He could feel Yugi's power growing and feared he would kill the Pharaoh. Not that it would have been too bad but if the Pharaoh survived then Yugi would not last another minute.

Yugi gave a feral roar and Dark Magician saw in horror that his limbs started to transform into shadow.

"No Yugi, Stop this nonsense. You'll be killed!" he yelled worriedly. But it seemed Yugi hadn't heard him.

Yugi surrounded the Pharaoh in shadow. "See how you cower in my presence brave _noble_ Pharaoh. These people don't see your black heart in their blind faith. Be wary Pharaoh, you will pay!"

Suddenly Yugi groaned in pain and the shadows faded. Yugi, now in his human form lay on the floor clutching his side. He looked pale and his breathing was labored.

Dark Magician ignored the commotion around him and the Pharaoh's desperate call for calm. He glared at the guard who had stabbed Yugi in defense of the Pharaoh. He picked up Yugi and ran to the healing ward.

Inside Dark Magician Girl was bandaging a mans arm. She smiled softly at him and laughed at a joke.

"Excuse me, but I have a boy here. He was stabbed by a guard. Quickly his dying" Dark Magician said worriedly. She looked up and took Yugi. She started to bandage the wound. She looked worried but closed her eyes. She placed her hands on his wound. At once a soft gold light glowed. Dark Magician sat quietly not wanting to disturb her but not wanting to leave.

Ten agonizingly long minutes later Yugi opened his eyes unsure. He blushed at the sight of Dark Magician Girl "Hello"


	8. Find them!

I wish I could fly

**I wish I could fly**

**Chapter 8 –Find them!**

"Guards I command you to find prisoner 227 and Dark Magician" the Pharaoh yelled angrily. "Bring them to the dungeons and give them no food or water till I see fit they do."

The guards rose as a single unit and approached him. "May I ask a question of you my liege?" the leader asked.

The Pharaoh looked annoyed but relented "As what you desire if it will calm your troubles, however it is my right to refuse."

"Thank you, would you really sacrifice us to help that shadow creature? With respect I think that is quite low for a king" he asked.

"No my loyal guard. Be at peace. You were merely present to defend me if anything went wrong." the Pharaoh lied convincingly.

"That calms both my own troubles and my men's trouble" the leader replied.

"Who among you struck the shadow boy in my defence?" the Pharaoh asked.

A guard emerged with his sword still bloody. He bowed.

"All other guards reclaim my prisoners. You, good guard stay. We have much to discuss."

The guards ran out.

"Tell me, what is the name of this brave guard?"

"Joseph"

"Well Joseph, would you like to command an army? It seems a fitting reward for such a deed."

"If you would grant me such an honor."

"On this day I promote Joseph to the rank of commander. Take your sword and clean it. Meet me tomorrow morning for then I will present you with your men. There they will swear their allegiance and the deed is done."

The guards burst in banishing there weapons. Dark Magician Girl looked up in shock. "You have no right to burst in like that! Don't frighten my patients. What is your purpose?" she said angrily.

"Sorry to disturb you. The boy you are treating is an escaped prisoner. We must take him back. He is not yet healed. Who struck him?"

"One of my men struck him in defense of the Pharaoh."

"I propose a deal. If I am needed to heal him then I may do so without fear of prosecution. You can take him now."

"Deal."

Yugi was pushed out of his bed and to his feet. "Return to the dungeons, filth"

Yugi was half carried and left in the cold dungeons to be dealt with later.


	9. Dark magians trial

I wish I could fly

**I wish I could fly**

**Chapter 9 – Dark Magicians trial**

Dark Magician was summoned to the Pharaoh and he knew why. He hurried.

"You called?"

"Indeed I called, how is it my favorite magician with all these extra luxury's has gone bad?"

The magician was silent. He knew better to speak out of turn.

"Tell me, when I took you in as a young monster and trained your abilities to what they are now did you not swear to be true to me?"

"Yes my liege"

"Tell me your part in the escape of Yugi and my defence?"

"He was injured so I took him to a healer. I felt that you needed his power."

"Did you rise to defend me?"

"It happened so fast…. I couldn't –"

"Don't lie to me. Did you or did you not defend me?"

"No I did not."

"Thank you, I think that all I need I hear. Guards imprison him with 227. We shall convene at a later point to decide the fate of both. Depart and think on what you have heard."

"Welcome Joseph, your men await you. However you must first swear in."

"What oath is this?"

"Repeat. I swear to be loyal to the Pharaoh and carry out all orders. I swear to be a good leader and take care of my men."

He repeated this.

"You are now a commander. As commander swear your men in."

He turned to his men. They were young and there swords were not yet rusted with blood and their Armour was free of scratches or marks.

"Men repeat my words and adhere to it. I swear that I will work for the good of the Pharaoh. I swear allegiance to the Pharaoh and my commander. I will obey every order to the best of my ability."

They repeated this.

"Good luck. Your first mission is to guard 227 and my shamed magician. They await decision."

They bowed and left.


	10. No escape

I wish I could fly

**I wish I could fly**

**Chapter 10- A small sacrifice**.

AN: Sorry for the wait. Heres a short chapter and I'll up date soon.

Yugi was leaning on the wall of the cell breathing heavily. The attack on the Pharaoh had tired him greatly and he needed to rest. Dark Magician surveyed him worriedly. "You okay, little one?"

Yugi nodded "Just tired from the attack. It was unfair of him to anger me."

"I agree and that's probly why I'll hang for treason as well as you."

"But that's unfair!" he burst out "when will they decide?" he continued his voice calmer.

"Not long. We have a day at most. It's pretty black and white. If the council value there lives they won't vote against him"

"Can't we escape?"

He laughed. "Do you suppose I'll blend in? I can't change back! If we could escape, we would get caught very fast and have a worse payment in store"

Yugi looked down "Your right but I'm not going to sit here and accept my fate so readily."

"What can we do?"

"Um…..I don't know." He muttered quietly, his former bravado fast fading.

They looked up when they heard a small army enter. Dark magician looked in pity at them. "The Pharaoh has doomed them. Look at those young hopeful faces wanting to prove there worth. Too eager to realize that there leader has betrayed them."

Yugi inspected them. They looked quite fit and fierce despite there obverse youth. "I don't understand."

"There amour is fresh. There swords are still foreign to them."

"We are too tough for them?"

"They are like paper dolls to us yet they think we are some small mission yet the Pharaoh knows we would destroy them in instant."


	11. Escape?

I wish I could Fly

**I wish I could Fly**

**Chapter 11**

There was an unnatural silence…it had been a day since they had been thrown in for crimes against the pharaoh and both were bleak. They would die, that much was certain but how?

That question haunted them. Dark magician had seen the many painful ways a traitor could die in his years as assistant and none brought hope.

Yugi thought of many horrible deaths and tortures but the scary thing was that he wasn't sure if it was merely imagination.

"Yugi, I don't know if I ever told you but you were the most powerful duel monster I've met. I'm sure if you had more time you would have earned your freedom in a few years" Dark magician commented.

"Its too late for that but thanks for the compliment" Yugi replied darkly.

Dark magician laughed harshly "We might die in an hour; I'd rather die knowing I had said all I wanted to."

"You were always my favorite card" Yugi commented.

"Card?" echoed Dark magician confused.

"I never explained did I? Well you know how I said that humans play games using duel monsters; they use cards and collect them to make powerful decks to battle each other."

"Like in our battle stadium when we use the stone tablets are infused with power?"

"Sort of, but instead of deciding fates it is used for fun."

"Oh, how odd of them. Did you play for fun?"

"It started for fun but then every tournament I entered turned into a battle of life and death. It was kind of annoying."

"Guess it doesn't matter now. All that saving the world and you end up dying early. It seems unfair."

Yugi laughed darkly "the world never cared anyway."

They heard the thud of foot steps. A tall man dressed almost as elegantly as the pharaoh entered looking important. The leader of the army looked unsure about him. He watched him warily.

"I demand to take prisoner 227 to my chambers immediately!" he demanded sounding important.

"Who are you to demand such a thing?" the leader demanded angry.

"My title is high priest and my name is Seth."

"Did the pharaoh authorize this?"

"Did you hear me? Dare you, mere guard deny me a high priest of the Pharaoh's own court? I have the power to make you one of those pheasants that struggle day by day without the comfortable beds or lavished feasts that you enjoy daily."

The leader faltered and stood aside.

Seth looked quite calm and took Yugi and Dark magician to his chambers.

As soon as they reached the lavished room, Seth dropped his act.

Yugi and Dark Magician looked uneasy. "What do you want?" asked Yugi.

Seth laughed "Relax, I'm getting you out of here. I recognize you, you're his hikari. He has no right to treat you like trash."

"Why are you helping us?" asked Dark magician.

"I have a dangerous opinion on the matter. I believe that pharaoh provoked Yugi" he walked away from them looking uneasy "You won't tell him I said that will you? I mean if he interrogates you."

"You have our word, how are you going to pull it off without being seen. You have a position to consider" Yugi assured him.

"I have bribed the guard to let you pass. To be conviently away at 11.59pm exactly. Then he will take a 10 minute patrol around the palace. If the gods are with you then by morning I will be leading a search team to find you. I want you to get out of Egypt by sunrise…the pharaohs search will be through. He will search for a week and then will figure you died in the desert. As long as you don't return we will be safe."

"What if it doesn't work?" Dark magician piped up.

"My hands are clean and if your word is true, it will look like a couple of desperate death row prisoners in a clumsy ill thought out plan. You will have a worse punishment. That is the price to pay for this plan, if it doesn't work. If it does work, the reward more than out weighs the risk. "

Dark magician looked uneasy with the plan. However Yugi looked hopeful "I'll do it. It's risky but it better than a painful death here. Dark magician?" he turned to him imploring him to try.

"Okay, It's worth a try" he reluctantly agreed.


	12. Chapter 12

I wish I could Fly  
Chapter 12

Yugi breathed in the night air. He relaxed and let the night calm his nerves. As Seth had said they ran into no trouble. The guard had been absent and they had slipped past. He heard footsteps behind him.

"We must move out. Darkness is our only friend."

Yugi nodded and turned to his companion "Let's make the best of the dark. With your form, I think it's best to move while people sleep."

They began the slow lonely hike out of Egypt keeping close to the shadows. Neither talked, both were worried. What if their plan failed? They hated to think about the Pharaohs punishment. Yet they had made it this far, surely the gods favoured them tonight?

"We will make it to the edge of town by sunrise. From there no one will see us. If we hurry we can make better time" Dark Magician said, his calm strong voice masking the worry they both felt.

As Yugi neared the edge of town his thoughts shifted to the plan. What if it was a set up? What if Seth was trying to gain glory by their capture? Still he didn't want to voice his doubt. Seth had given him no reason to do so yet.

Seth was sleeping well when he heard a loud yell. He sleepily woke and pulled on his robes. Terrified guards ran toward the throne room looking so scared that he almost felt sorry for them. Still he schooled his expression to careful surprise. "What's going on here? What makes a man be so uncouth?"

"My apologies High Priest Seth but haven't you heard the news?" one guard said shakily.

"Would I ask you if I did? Your ruckus disturbed my rest!"

"The prisoner, the one that attacked his highness and the traitor, they escaped. The pharaoh is in uproar. He wants to see all the guards immediately."

"What? But how? I must speak to the pharaoh at once!" He stormed off in the direction of the throne room.

The pharaoh paced fuming. "Who was posted last night? Let him stand and explain his crime?"

The young newly appointed leader stood forward shaking. He took a shaky breath and stood tall. "Sir, if I may explain?"

The pharaoh glared at him but paused a cruel glint in his eye. "You may speak but be wary. If you lie to me, I'll feed you to my beasts alive!"

"Thank you, I won't disappoint. My team was on guard and during the night we had a visitor. High Priest Seth demanded to talk to the prisoners. He led them away, and then returned an hour later. At 11.58 we left and another guard took our place. We were gone for a total of 3 minutes."

The pharaoh looked thoughtful. "Do you suspect the High Priest?"

"Of course not sir, if you don't mind me saying this castle has seen enough betrayal. You have set an example that would set fear in the hearts of the bravest man."

"Very well. Step aside; I'll see if High Priest Seth can confirm your story."

The guard quietly stepped back.

Seth chose that moment to enter in a confused rage. "I just heard your highness. How did they escape?"

"Ah, faithful high priest, that is what I am trying to find out. Tell me what happened last night" he said warmly.

"Of course, when I heard what happened I felt angry. I found where those filthy traitors were being kept, I had words with them. I took them to my chambers where no one would disturb my private revenge. I took them back with fear in their hearts and shame."

The pharaoh turned to the guard he had spoken to before. "Does this speak true?"

"The prisoner was filed with shame when he returned to his cell."

The pharaoh looked weary. "Listen up, this is problem. Seth lead a party of men to scour the city! They can't be much further. At sundown, return and a fresh team of men shall join you to scour the city limits."

"Yes, your highness" Seth bowed low.


	13. Chapter 13

**I wish I could fly**

**Chapter 13 **

Seth whipped at the horses of his chariot and yelled commands with unquestionable authority. The guards hurried into action as they questioned the houses of those in the area and the passing people.

No results. No one had seen or heard him at all. He felt secretly proud of the escapees but school his expression to disgusted anger.

When the sun was setting he felt sorry for the tired guards. "Guards, let us return sat once. No use wasting efforts here. You will all get tomorrow off in return for your brave efforts" he announced. The men gladly returned with the secretly proud High Priest.

The pair travelled fast not stopping for anything until it was safe. When they finally rested it was sundown. "They will stop searching. It's too dark too see anything. It's safe to rest the night" Dark Magician said assuring him of safety.

He nodded too weary and worried to speak. They found an inn a few miles away. It was just on the outskirts of the grand city. It was poorly lit and looked run down. Still it offered wine and food (however poor compared to the royal food of the Pharaoh) and a warm bed. It seemed a dream, a mirage of sorts since the long walk out of Egypt. They took what little comfort they could get.

When they had checked in without being indentified they lay on their bed. Yugi felt his exhaustion tug at him but his worried mind whirred. What would happen by sunrise? Would the Pharaohs guards be waiting?

"Can we trust him?" Yugi broke the silence.

"The high priest? He is a man of honour, we can trust him."

"You saw how he changed character in front of the guards, how do we know his not playing us? Are we the joke and he the jester? Let us come so far and then capture us? Think of the glory he would receive."

"I think you are wrong. It is them being played. No glory only risk on his part for our freedom."

"I think we should be wary."

The Pharaoh raged in his throne room. "Where is that brat?" he hissed angrily at Seth. Seth drew back; he had never seen the Pharaoh so angry. He waited for the Pharaoh to calm.

"The prisoner went in the desert on foot and wasn't found the next day. It is highly unlikely he survived. If the gods have let the desert take him, then so be it. It is fruitless to search further" Seth explained.

"I want to see a body!"

"The scavenger birds have taken his flesh and the sun dried his bones to dust. Our land leaves no remains of the foolish" he assured the Pharaoh.

The great king paused. "You speak true but I fear how my great empire would crumble if he were alive. If he could speak, reveal what he knows" he paused dramatically looking unhappy.

"I'm not sure we could find out, regardless of how it will comfort your mind."


End file.
